Teach Me About Love
by EClareKisses
Summary: Clare, a struggling, single parent who's afraid to fall again. Eli, a hardworking man, who doesn't even know what love is. When the two meet, will they be able to handle what's coming their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm making a new story. It was just a random idea that popped up in mu head. It might be a little... cliche, but bare with me here. I think if you all give it a chance it can turn out into a beautiful story. So, just read and review.. and give me your honest opinions.**

**A little note about the story:**

**Clare and Eli didn't date, they never went to the same school, and Clare is 24 while Eli is 25. Clare's parents are still together, which means Glen and Helen never got together. Jake and Adam is both friends with Clare and Eli, though Eli and Clare don't know each other. Also, Ali is Clare's friend. Now, ENJOY!**

***Don't own Degrassi***

* * *

**CLARE:**

The clouds were rolling in above the abject part of Toronto. Clare groaned as she looked up at the sky. Thick clouds were forming so she knew a storm was bound to come. Clare yanked out her keys from her purse and began to walk into the shabby apartment.

The 24 year old sighed as she walked up the steps and into her apartment 27A. She opened the door and tried to turn the lights on, nothing happened.

"Shit!" Clare cursed.

Clare's landlord, Ernie, turned off the lights. She told him to give her an extra day because her money was tight right now. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Mom?" She said once her mother answered.

"Yes Clare? Are you home? Do you want me to being Nessie?" She asked.

"N-No. The lights are turned off. I was wondering if you could keep her for a couple of days."

"Oh, Clare, what about you? Will you be fine?" Helen asked.

"Y-Yes mom," Clare sniffled, "I'll come by tomorrow and see Vanessa after work."

"Clare I-"

Before Helen could lecture Clare, she hung up the phone. She turned it on silence and walked through the dark house. She walked towards the refrigerator and took out some leftover pizza. Since her electricity was off, she had to eat the pizza cold.

Life was a little hard for Clare Edwards, though she never imagined for her life to travel this way. During her senior year of high school, Clare got accepted to her dream college along with her boyfriend, K.C. Guthrie. His scholarship was for basketball, while hers was for journalism. The two decided to make love as a celebration, however it didn't go the way they planned. Clare became pregnant and lost everything good coming for her.

Once K.C. found out about her being pregnant, he dumped her and never spoke to her again. He went on and pursed his dream playing college basketball. Clare, however, gave up everything and stayed home with her parents until her baby was born. Nine painful months later, Clare gave birth to Vanessa Diana Edwards.

Vanessa had long, beautiful, light brown hair and hazel eyes. She had her mother's skin color and her rosy red cheeks. Vanessa had a mixture of Clare's and K.C.'s personality. She was very smart, like the both of them. Vanessa was one of the smartest kids in her first grade class. Vanessa also liked to talk until she got her point across, like Clare. Then again, Vanessa was kind of a trouble maker and loved making friends, like her father.

At times, Nessie reminded Clare so much of K.C. that she would break down and cry. She missed K.C. and it hurt a lot that he just left her live his life while Clare had to take care of their child. She gave him something that she vowed to keep until marriage and he didn't even care. He also had her purity ring. Right after the two took each other virginity, Clare gave K.C. her purity ring.

_"I know I said I'll wait until I'm married, but I love you K.C.,"_ Clare remembers saying.

Tears slid down Clare's cheek as she reminisced about the day she gave K.C. her virginity. She loved him and thought that he felt the same way. He once told her that nothing or no one could keep him from her. He told her about their plans for the future. He said once they finished college he was going to marry her and they were going to start a family. He told her about the huge house they were going to have with a big pool in the backyard.

_"Together we will be famous, Clare. We'll be the hottest couple in Hollywood!" _K.C. used to tell Clare.

It wasn't fair how she got stuck being a mother while he went off to have fun. It just wasn't fair.

/.../

**ELI:**

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you have a caller on the line," Eli's secretary, Margret, called out.

Eli sighed and answered the phone.

"Elijah, dear, when are you going to come home and see your family?" CeCe, Eli's mother, asked.

Eli pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. His mother has been calling him all week to see when he was coming home. Truthfully, he has been a busy man. It was hard trying to take time off of work.

Eli was a famous director in Hollywood. He had made many movies and actors kept coming to him to star in one of his movies. He has been very busy making movies and directing them. It's been very hard to try and keep in touch with his family back home.

"Eli, are you there?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah, mom. I'm here. I-I'll try and come home this weekend."

"Oh, Eli, thank you. I hope to see you this weekend. I love you, son."

"I love you, too."

Eli hung up the phone and continued typing on his laptop. He was finally living his dream and he was very proud of it. Eli had a passion for writing back in high school. That is all he's every dreamed about. While in his senior year of high school, Eli wrote a remake of Romeo and Juliet. Instead it was called Romeo and Jules. The play was a hit! Luckily, Bullfrog's friend was a director and came to see Eli's play. He told Eli that he was going to make him famous.

Here Eli was today, one of the most famous directors there was. He had too much on his plate. He honestly didn't have enough time for his parents and he felt a little bad about that.

"Margret," Eli called out.

Margret walked into the room and said, "Yes Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Cancel everything I have for the weekend and possibly next week. I'm going to spend time with my family."

"Okay, sir," Margret smiled.

Eli smirked and saved his latest creation. He shut down his laptop and began packing everything he needed. He walked out of his office and towards his car. Eli got into his car and drove home to his house.

Eli was a 25 year old, who cared too much about work. Writing and directing movies was his was all he ever dreamed about in high school. Eli got a scholarship for English and went to college at NYU, his dream college. Halfway through college, Bullfrog's friend promised him that he could direct his own movie. Eli accepted the offer and his first movie became a hit. Soon after, people were lining up to be in Eli's movie.

Eli was a hardworking man. He didn't have time to date nor talk to anyone. The only friends Eli had was Adam and Jake. The two of them both went to Toronto High with Eli. The school was a little hardcore, but they got through it.

Jake and Adam were back in Toronto. Adam was happily married to a woman named Becky and the two of them had two kids. Jake took over his father's construction business and decided that Toronto was where he belonged. It was lonely without the two of them, but at least they kept in touch. There was no way that they could forget about their buddy.

Eli pulled into his driveway and got out his car. He walked towards his house and unlocked the door. He went inside to pack and smiled at the thought of him going home. He never realized how much he actually missed being home.

Eli finished packing and decided that he was going to take a train from New York to Canada. It was going to be a long day, but he didn't care. He was just glad that he was going to reunite with his family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Guess who meets in this chapter? *waits* It's Eli and Clare! Do you think that it's a little sudden that they're meeting? Oh, what the hey! I guess I have my reasons. Ha. Okay, enjoy, review and tell me what ya think. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to PM me or leave me a review. **

***I don't own Degrassi* **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**ELI:**

The train ride was long and tiring. Once he stepped off the train, Eli inhaled the sweet air. He was finally home. He grabbed his suitcases and flagged down a taxi. He was going home. Eli felt like an excited kid who was going to a toy store. He kept bouncing around in his seat, getting more anxious the closer he got.

When the taxi made its stop, Eli paid the driver, and walked towards his parents house. He rang the doorbell, smiling widely. For the first time in a while, Eli actually had a real smile on his face.

"My baby boy!" CeCe called out once the door swung open.

She flung her arms around Eli and showered him with kisses. Eli hugged his mother tightly. He missed being in her arms. Next, Bullfrog walked towards Eli. CeCe let go of Eli and pushed him towards his father. Bullfrog gave his son a hug. Eli had missed this, a lot.

"Come in baby boy," CeCe said, "I know you must be tired."

Eli walked in the house. Everything was still the same. There was absolutely nothing different. Eli turned around and saw CeCe was still smiling at him.

"Go on up to your room and put your bags down," CeCe said.

Eli nodded his head and walked up the stairs. As he slowly opened the door, he heard a "SURPRISE!" The door, now fully opened, revealed his two friends Adam and Jake. Eli walked in the room and sat his bags down. He shook his head and walked over towards his friends.

"Eli, man, it's been a while," Jake said, hugging him.

"Yes, it has. We gotta go out and celebrate!" Adam suggested.

"To where?" Eli asked.

"The Dot still serves wonderful food. I know you're starving, let's go there," Adam said.

Eli nodded his head and the three left out. The walked down the familiar route to The Dot. It's been so long since Eli has had a wonderful burger. He missed the food, the drinks, and the people who always hung out there. It was their hangout spot back in high school.

As they arrived at The Dot, Eli saw that things still didn't change. Though it's only been a few years, he would've thought that The Dot would've look somewhat different.

"Yo, Jake, our favorite is working today," Adam said, smiling.

"I thought she didn't work today," Jake said.

"Maybe she just really needs the money," Adam said.

"I'm a little confused. Who are y'all talking about?" Eli asked.

Before one of them could answer, a beautiful girl walked towards their table. Eli's jaw slightly dropped as he looked over at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had fair skin, adorable rosy cheeks, and beautiful brown locks. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue.

"Hello guys, what can I get for you today?" She asked.

"The usual for us and this guy is having the same thing," Jake ordered.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she said.

"Wait, Clare, we'd like for you to meet Eli," Adam said.

"Oh this is the famous Eli. Hello, Eli, I've heard so much about you," she said.

"Hi, Clare. I've heard that you're their favorite waitress," Eli said, mentally slapping himself.

Clare smiled and said, "That's only because I put up with their obnoxious behavior. Anyways, I'll be back with your orders. Welcome back home, Eli."

Eli watched her walk away. Everything Adam and Jake were saying was suddenly fading out. Eli didn't even know what they were talking about. All his attention was focused on Clare.

"Yo, Eli! What are you staring at?" Jake asked.

"Uh, nothing," Eli lied.

"He's staring at Clare," Adam sang

"Well she's off limits. Clare doesn't like relationships," Jake said.

"Yeah, she had a bad experience and hasn't been in once ever since," Adam said.

"Have you two ever tried to get with her?" Eli asked.

"Jake has once, but then she told him her background story and he never tried again. Now, we consider Clare as our little sister. We protect her."

Eli had to admit, a part of him was a little upset at what Jake had said. She didn't like relationships. He wondered why. She must have went through something terrible in the past. Eli wanted to know.

**CLARE:**

Her shift was finally over. Just like every other day, Adam and Jake decided to stay until her shift was over. They always walked her home, making sure she was safe. Normally Clare wouldn't mind, but today was a little different. She didn't want them to see her apartment, plus she had to visit her daughter today.

As she took off her apron, Clare sighed. She honestly wished that things could be different for her and Vanessa. She was tired of struggling, she was tired of working so hard, and most of all, she was tired of disappointing her baby. The looks on her face when her own mother can't get her the things she want breaks Clare's heart. She wished that money grew on trees or that a giant wad of cash would just fall from the sky and into her arms. There was so many things Clare wanted to do for her daughter, but she couldn't.

Clare walked from the back room and out to where the guys was sitting. Once Adam eyes laid on hers, he stood up. Jake turned around and stood up, followed by Eli. Clare walked towards them and smiled.

"Guys, I'm going to my mother's to see Nessie. I-I don't need you to walk with me," she said.

"Nonsense, Clare, we want to see little Nessie and you know we don't like you walking alone. The streets are crazy out here," Adam said.

"Who's Nessie? Your sister?" Eli asked.

Clare laughed and shook her head. "Nessie is my daughter."

Eli looked up at Clare and gave her a weird look. A look that Clare didn't seem to fond of. It was as if his eyes were judging her. Did she care? No, she was used to it. She was used to people judging her because she had a child and her father wasn't in the picture. It didn't bother her anymore because they don't know the reason behind it. If they wanted to know, they could ask instead of judging. No one bothered to ask.

Then something shockingly happened. Eli smiled at Clare and said, "I would love to meet her. If you don't mind."

"Uh, sure," Clare said, hesitantly.

"If you don't mind me asking, is her father in the picture?"

"N-No, K.C. left me before I had her. He didn't want to ruin his dreams."

"Well, he ruined his dreams when he left you. You are a dream, a beautiful one at that."

Clare blushed and stared at the green-eyed guy in front of her. She wasn't sure if he was flirting with her or trying to make her feel nice. Either way it goes, Clare was glad someone was paying a little attention to her.

They all began walking and talking. The conversation was mostly about Eli and Clare. Adam and Jake were making jokes about the two of them getting together. As usual, Clare would blush and Eli would smirk. The walk from The Dot to Clare's mother house was short. It was only three blocks away. The guys stood in front of the house while Clare walked on the porch and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Helen was standing there with Vanessa at her side.

"Mommy!" Vanessa yelled, running to her mother.

Clare bent down and gave her daughter a hug. Vanessa puckered her lips for Clare to kiss them. Clare gave her happy daughter a kiss and another hug. When she let her go, Vanessa saw Adam and Jake standing there. She ran towards them and gave them a hug.

"Ness, I'd like for you to meet our friend, Eli," Jake said.

"Hello, Eli, it's nice to meet you," Vanessa said.

"It's nice to meet you, too Vanessa," Eli said, shaking her hand.

"You can call me Ness or Nessie if you want," she smiled.

Eli laughed and obeyed. Clare walked off the porch and laughed along with them. The laughter died down when Vanessa asked a question.

"Mommy, when can I come back home? I-I miss you."

Tears formed in Clare's eyes as she stared at her daughter. Lately, Clare's mother has kept Nessie with her for Clare's sake. Clare hasn't had any lights on nor any food. The only reason Clare had so much energy was because she was eating at The Dot. Since her boss understood her situation, he let Clare eat there without a fuss.

Clare know that all eyes were on her. She felt so terrible. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to pack and stay back with her mother, but she didn't want to intrude. She had finally left her mother's house and coming back wasn't something she wanted to do. Clare wanted to be independent, but she also wanted to be near her daughter.

"Clare, why has Nessie been here?" Adam asked.

"The lights are off at my place," Clare confessed, "And we have no food. I-I don't want her to suffer."

"Clare, you're free to stay with me or Adam. You should have told us," Jake said.

"Guys, I'll be alright. I-I can stay with my mom for a couple of days."

**ELI:**

He listened to the three of them talking about Clare. He didn't know that she had so much baggage on her shoulders. He wished that he could take all that baggage away. He was only going to be here for a few days and he thought that maybe just one day he could take her out. He wanted her to forget about the world.

"Clare, I know you don't really know me, but if you need some money, I can give you some."

Clare looked at Eli as if he killed someone. She had the most unreadable look on her face. She shook her head furiously and let out a dry laugh.

"No, Eli, I couldn't ask of that. Thank you, though."

"Clare it's really-"

"No, Eli. We'll be alright. It was nice meeting you, but I have to go now. Let's go in the house Nessie."

Vanessa waved goodbye to the guys and went inside the house. Clare gave them one final look before going into the house.

Eli stood there, confused. What did he do wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, so, a little weird for their first meeting, right? Clare is a little... yeah, never mind. Anyways, enjoying the story so far? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, you will soon if not now.**

***I don't own Degrassi* **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CLARE:**

_The sky was so beautiful and her surroundings were so peaceful. Clare smiled warmly as she looked over at K.C. He walked towards her with a bundle in his arms. Clare stared at him confusedly, trying to figure out what he was holding. She trudged over towards K.C. and saw that it was a baby he was holding. Clare examined the baby and knew that it was her little Nessie. K.C. handed Vanessa over to K.C. and he wrapped his arms around her, looking down at their baby girl over Clare's shoulder._

_"We make a beautiful baby," K.C. cooed._

_"We sure do," Clare said softly, smiling up at K.C._

_The soft breeze turned into a hard one, sending leaves swirling around the couple. Clare help Vanessa tightly to her as the wind blew harder. The once beautiful, blue sky was now dark and cloudy. Thundering boomed and lighting zapped in the dark, gray sky. K.C. face wasn't as soft and kind as it was before. It was evil and filled with anger._

_"I don't love you!" he yelled as the thunder roared behind him, "You and I will never be together Clare! I don't love your nor that baby! Stay away from me Clare!"_

_"K.C. no, don't leave me," Clare cried._

_K.C. turned around and stormed away from Clare. Clare tried to follow behind him, but saw him disappear into the gray surroundings. Clare sat down on the ground, thundering still booming and lighting still flashing. She began to cry as she cradled Vanessa in her arms. She heard footsteps and looked up to see a dark shadow coming towards her. She couldn't make out who it was, because the mysterious person was wearing all black. Clare stood up to meet the person halfway. She began walking until she got closer to the person and then - _

She woke up to someone softly shaking her. Clare opened her eyes slowly and saw Vanessa towering over her. Clare smirked at the beauty in front of her. Her daughter was so beautiful and so much like K.C. Clare tried not to think of him, but it was hard. This dream that she had been weird. She wondered if it had a message. Clare sat up in bed and patted her lap. Vanessa happily hopped on her lap and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Nessie," Clare said softly.

"Good morning mommy," Vanessa said in her usual cheery voice, "Grandma says breakfast is almost ready. Get dressed and come eat with us, mommy."

Clare smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute sweetie."

Clare kissed Vanessa's forehead and shooed her away. Clare rummaged around in her old room and managed to find a decent outfit that fits her. She took a quick shower and put on a green V-neck and a blue jean skirt. Clare grabbed a pair of her spare flip-flops and slipped them on her feet before heading down to the kitchen. Her parents were in the kitchen chatting and laughing with Nessie. Clare cleared her throat, catching their attention.

"Good morning, dear," Randall said.

"Morning dad, morning mom," Clare said.

"Morning honey. We're just waiting on the bacon and then breakfast will be ready."

Clare nodded her head and took a seat at the table. She listened to Vanessa tell another one of her fairy tale stories that she loved to make up. It was quite amusing. She reminded Clare of her when she was younger.

"Clare," Helen said with a sigh, "We need to talk."

"Did you make any coffee?" Clare asked, changing the subject.

"Clare," Helen scolded.

"Fine, mom. What is it you want to talk about?"

"You and Vanessa. You know that one day she's going to need a father figure in her life and you're going to need someone to take care of the both of you."

"Mom don't-"

"Look Clare, all I'm saying is give someone a chance hon. Stop letting K.C. ruin your life. You deserve some happiness."

Clare shook her head. She was tired of hearing the same rehearsed speech over and over. Her mother told her this every time she came over. It was nothing new. Yes, Nessie needed a father figure in her life. The problem was, Clare didn't find a father figure for her. No one seemed to catch Clare's eyes, except one person. The way she acted yesterday, he probably never wanted to see her again. Then, Clare's phone begin to ring.

**ELI:**

He began pacing around his parents house, deciding on whether he should call the blue-eyed beauty or not. After harassing Jake and Adam for an hour to get Clare's number, he's been a little hesitant and nervous. After what happened with him and Clare yesterday, he was afraid Clare would turn down this date. Well, it wasn't really a date. Eli just wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know the story behind Clare even though she had a bad past. There was something about Clare that made Eli want to get closer to her, despite her past.

Eli has never had a past like that. Eli has never even had a relationship. He didn't know what it was like to fall in love, he didn't know what it was like to have a broken heart. The way Clare was, he didn't even want to know.

Eli decided to call Clare. He stared at the scribbled numbers on the paper and transferred them on to his phone. He placed the phone up to his ear and listened to it ring twice. Her beautiful, sweet voice answered the phone. She sounded so sweet and innocent.

"Hello?" she said unsure who the voice was.

"H-Hello, Clare? It's Eli."

"Eli, hey," she breathed, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get my number?"

Eli let out a little chuckle as he brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Adam and Jake. I kind of harassed them into it. So, don't get angry with them."

Clare laughed and it wasn't a little giggle, it was loud laugh. A beautiful laugh at that. He heard her clear her throat before whispering something to someone in her background.

"I'm not angry with them and Eli about yesterday I-"

"Don't apologize. I understand I was being a little too forward for someone you don't even know."

The line was silent. Eli uncomfortable scratched the back of his head. The silence was a little uncomfortable for him.

"Clare, are you busy tonight?" he asked.

"No," Clare said. Eli could tell she was smiling hard.

"W-Well, uh, would you like to go out with me tonight? Ya know, a chance for us to get to know each other."

**CLARE:**

She went to her apartment to grabbed a few things she needed for their date. She looked through her closet and found her red, silk dress. The dress was perfect. It clung to her body tightly and showed off every curve on her body. She slipped the dress in her bag and grabbed her red shoes to match. She grabbed some earrings, necklace, and bracelets to go along with the dress. She grabbed her cases of makeup and shoved it in her bag.

Clare turned off the light in her apartment before walking out. She turned around and bumped into Ernie. His fat, greasy belly was poking out of shirt. He had sweat stains underneath his pits and sweat on his forehead. Clare stared at him in disgust. He was just ... ugh!

"Clare, you have my money?" he asked.

"N-No, Ernie, I'll get it to you when-"

"Clare, if you don't give me my money soon I'll have to evict you."

"Ernie, I'm working on it. Please, don't start with me today. I'll have your money by next week, I promise."

Ernie nodded his head and walked away from Clare. Clare went back to her parents house to freshen up and change for their date. Well, Eli hadn't said it was a date. He said that it was a chance for them to get to know each other. Either way it goes, it was a chance for Clare to listen to her mother. She needed to start letting people in once again.

After getting dress, Clare decided to curl her hair. Then, she put her jewelry on and applied her makeup. Afterwards, she walked out the bathroom. Vanessa was the first one to notice her. She gasped and squealed. She ran towards her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Mommy, you look pretty," Vanessa said, batting her eyelashes.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"You do look very beautiful, Clare. Going somewhere tonight?" Helen asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm going out with a friend."

"What's this _friend_ name?"

"Eli."

"Oh, I like Eli, mommy. He's nice," Vanessa said.

Clare smiled at that. Just then, the doorbell rang. Clare walked swiftly towards the door and opened it. Eli was standing there with a black button up and black slacks. He looked ... _sexy_. Clare stared at him, not noticing that she was actually doing it. She took it all in. He had some type of cologne on that smelled wonderful. It made Clare want to lean it and kiss him. His hands were tucked in his pockets and he had a smirked plastered on his face. Eli cleared his throat, causing Clare to snap back to reality.

"You look beautiful this evening, Clare."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

** I know, I know. I'm terrible. Don't kill me. I'll post the next chapter Tuesday since I won't be at home this weekend and Monday. I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter.**

** Until next time, my precious people. *evil grin***


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm finally home and I decided it was time for an update. You all have been very wonderful to me and I appreciate the time you use to review this story. Okay, this chapter is in Eli's point-of-view. So, enjoy!**

***Don't own Degrassi nor the lyrics in this. One Direction own their lyrics.***

* * *

**ELI:**

"You look beautiful this evening, Clare."

Clare's pale cheeks turned to a dark red. Eli found this very cute. Vanessa poked her head out the door and flashed her pearly whites at Eli.

"Hi Eli! Doesn't mommy look pretty today?"

Eli smirked and nodded his head. "Yes, she looks very pretty. She's... beautiful."

Clare blushed again and softly pushed Vanessa in the house. She turned to her and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't wait up, I'll be home later."

"Okay, mommy, I love you."

"I love you, too honey."

Clare stepped out the house and closed the door behind her. Eli held out his hand and Clare took it. They walked towards Eli car, which was a black Camaro. It was very shiny and had gray stripes on the sides.

Eli opened the car door and Clare slipped in. He closed the door and walked over towards his side. He hopped in the car, turned it on, and began driving. It was very silent, but it was a peaceful silence.

"What's on the agenda tonight?" Clare asked.

"That my lady," Eli said, turning to Clare, "is a surprise."

Clare smiled and nodded her head. She laid her head on the cool window and began staring out the window. She looked at her surroundings and let her mind wonder. The longer they drove, the farther out they went. They drove out far and saw a lot of trees standing tall, swaying with the light breeze.

"Eli, where are we?" Clare asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Clare. Just relax and enjoy the ride. We're almost there."

Clare sighed and continued to look out the window. She saw a path with two roads. Elizabeth took the left one and cruised slowly. Clare gasped and saw rows of flowers. They were all kinds and they were so beautiful. It was perfect! The sun was slowly starting to set and it matched the setting perfectly.

The car made a stop and Eli got out. He walked towards Clare's side and opened the door for her. He held out his hand and Clare took it. She stepped out the car and closed the door behind her. They walked through the flower field and began to take in their surrounding.

It seemed as if they were walking for twenty minutes. When they stopped, Eli heard a small gasp escape from Clare's lips. She let go of Eli's hand and walked over towards the scene.

It was a table in the middle decorated beautifully. There was a brown and red table-cloth filled with food. There were two candles placed on both sides and in the middle of the table was a vase full of flowers.

Soft music was playing in the background and Jake and Adam walked out with trays of food. They both were dressed down in a tux without a jacket. They sat the food on the table and smiled.

"Good evening Eli and Clare. Tonight special will be steak, potatoes, lobsters, shrimp, and crab legs with a special butter lemon sauce," Adam said.

"And for dessert we'll serve a chocolate lava cake," Jake added.

Clare smiled as Eli pulled out her chair and motioned her to sit down. She walked towards the chair and took a seat. Eli made sure she was comfortable enough before he walked over towards his chair to sit down. Adam and Jake disappeared for a few moments, leaving Eli and Clare into the beautiful sunset and the comfortable silence that fell upon them yet again.

"Eli, this is beautiful," Clare breathed.

Eli smirked and flipped his shaggy hair out of his face. Before speaking, Adam came out with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He sat the glasses on the table and popped the wine open.

"Wine, Ms. Clare?" he asked.

Clare giggled and nodded her head. Adam slowly poured the wine and turned to Eli who nodded his head. Adam poured him the same amount. He sat the wine on the table before disappearing again. Clare took a sip of her wine and let out a happy sigh.

"I'm glad you like it, Clare. Now, let's get to know each other. Tell me what you do, Clare. Tell me your hobbies, your dreams, and what do you look for in a man."

Clare blushed and took another sip of her wine. She wiped her bangs from her face and let a nervous smile form across her face. Eli leaned in closer, wondering why she was nervous.

"Well, you already know I'm a waitress at The Dot, besides that, I take care of Vanessa. My hobbies are reading and writing. My dreams ... my dreams were shattered a while ago, so I-I don't remember what it's like to have a dream," Clare said as her voice started to crack, "I-I gave up on my dream once I had Vanessa. My only dream was to make sure she never ends up like me."

Tears formed down Clare's face. She took a napkin from the table and dabbed her eyes. He heard a groan escape her lips. Her shaking hands grabbed the glass and took a big gulp of her wine. She slammed the glass down, a few splashes hitting the cloth. Clare giggled nervously and apologized.

"And what do I look for in a man? I don't care, as long as he isn't abusive, a liar, a cheater, or anything like K.C. Guthrie!"

As Eli was sipping his wine, he did a spit take when he heard the name K.C. Guthrie. K.C. was the heartless bastard who had hurt Eli's best friend, Imogen, back in New York. He knew that name K.C. sounded too familiar. He was the only dude he knew that initials as his damn name.

"K.C. Guthrie is a heartless bastard. He hurt my best friend," Eli stated.

"Well, I see we have something in common. K.C. has made an impact on our lives," Clare said, "Anyways, how about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I am a writer and owner of Goldsworthy Inc. I write-"

"Holy shit! You - You own Goldsworthy Inc! I read a lot of your stories and poems. You're Elijah fucking Goldsworthy!"

"I guess you're familiar with my work," Eli said, blushing.

"Damn right I am! That's what I do on my spare time. Anyways, why aren't you in a relationship? A guy like you should be in one."

Before Eli could speak, Clare held up her finger and gulped the rest on her wine. She grabbed the bottle of wine and poured her some more. She gulped that down and looked at Eli, waiting for him to talk.

"Well, I am a busy person so I don't have time for a relationship. I feel like if I get into a relationship, my work will get in the way and they'll eventually leave."

"Has that happened to you before?" Clare asked,

"Has what happened?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship where work got in the way?"

"N-No."

"Then you don't know unless you try it. Eli, have you ever been in a relationship?"

"No," Eli said, hanging his head down, feeling ashamed.

As Clare opened her mouth to speak, Jake and Adam came back out with the food. They sat it on the table and smiled.

"Enjoy your dinner you too," Adam said.

"Yeah, it took a lot of work for us to do this. I'm tired, my feet are killing me, and I'm ready to take this tux off. Let's sit and eat, Adam," Jake said.

"There's only two chairs, Jake," Adam said sighing.

"The let's stand and eat."

"I made enough food for us, Jake. Come on," Adam said pulling Jake away from the two.

Clare and Eli laughed as Jake yelled at Adam. Clare dug into her food and practically moaning. Eli smiled and decided to dig in with her.

"This is so delicious! I haven't eaten like this since I was 16," Clare confessed.

"You don't go out much?"

"No, I work so hard to provide Nessie and I that I don't really go out. This is my first time being out in years."

Eli felt his heart crack as he stared at the beauty in front of him. She had so many things were wrong with her and she didn't deserve it. She deserved to have some fun. He watched Clare carelessly grab the wine bottle and pour her third cup. She emptied the bottle and slammed it on the table, chugging the last of the wine. Eli looked over at her then at his wine. He was still on his first cup and innocent Clare was tipsy.

Clare's eyes were glossy and big. She hiccuped and blushed, letting a giggle escape her lip.

"We need another bottle!" Clare yelled, laughing loudly, "Eli, I never really let loose like this. With Nessie around I just-"

"Shh, it's okay. You don't need to talk about anything like that now. Let's just enjoy the night, Clare,"

Clare smiled and said, "When do you go back to New York, Eli?"

"In a few days."

"Oh, uh, well that's nice. How is New York?"

"It's nice and exciting. It keeps you on your toes."

"How's the company?"

"Busy as usual."

"Working on any new stories?"

"Yes, in fact, I am. Since you said you write, I might have to let you help me."

"Really? Me?" Clare eyes lit up like little firecrackers.

Eli smirked and thought this was absolutely beautiful. Adam brought out another bottle of wine and opened it for Clare. Clare took the bottle and filled it up to the top. She chugged half of it down and belched. Eli could tell she was embarrassed, because she blushed a deep red and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Excuse me," Clare blushed.

"It's quite alright," Eli said.

Adam called out Jake and the two grabbed their plate. As they walked away. Clare began gulping down the rest of her wine. She grabbed the wine bottle, ready to pour herself some more before Eli snatched it from her. She gave him a puzzled look.

"You had too much while I'm still on my first glass. No more, Clare."

"Well, I-I'm just try - trying to h-have some fun Eli," she slurred.

"You can have fun without drinking."

"Damn it, Eli. I-I'm tired of rules and limits! I want to have one night - one night where ... where I can have fun and live without any troubles or worries. Don't you understand?"

"Yes, I know the feeling Clare, but there are limits to-"

"To having fun? Eli come on, you're a busy guy who hasn't had one relationship! Have a cup of wine with me. Shit, have a whole bottle. Let's drink it up and forget all the stress that's been upon us over the years. Let's be young tonight. Okay?" Clare said, snatching Eli's glass from his side and handing it to him.

Eli let what Clare was saying sink in. He took the glass and decided it was time to let go for a night. He needed to let the stress run freely while he decided to have fun. The night was perfect and the stars twinkled in the dark sky. Clare eyes sparkled with the sky. Eli saw her eye twinkle as he chugged down the glass.

"No stress, just fun," Eli said, raising his glass.

"Agreed!" Clare said, clanking her glass against Eli's.

/.../

Jake drove Eli's car with a drunken Eli and Clare slurring and yelling in the backseat, singing loudly to "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. Adam drove carefully behind him, so he could drop Jake off once they got Eli and Clare home. Clare was staying at The Goldsworthy residence tonight since she didn't want Vanessa to her drunk.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else!" _Clare sang loudly, using her cell as a microphone.

_"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," _Eli yelled into Clare's 'microphone'.

_"But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell," _Clare sang, flipping her hair.

_"You don't know oh, oh," _Eli yelled at the top of his lungs.

_"You don't know you're beautiful," _Clare and Eli sang.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to drive!" Jake yelled.

"Aw, Jakey pooh is upset," Clare slurred, reaching to touch Jake's hair.

Jake swatted his hand away from Clare and growled at her. Clare and Eli erupted into laughter. The car made a sharp jerk, sending Clare and Eli falling over. They looked over at each other and began laughing wildly, again. Jake groaned and waited for the light to turn green. Seconds later, the light changed and they drove. Jake pulled into the Goldsworthy driveway. He turned off the car and watched Adam pull up in front of the house.

Adam hopped out the car and helped Jake get Clare and Eli out of the car. Clare's body was slung over Jake's shoulder.

"Wee!" Clare giggled.

Adam dragged Eli towards the porch and rang the doorbell. Bullfrog answered the door and raised his eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"Well, all be damn, I haven't seen something like this since you three were in high school. Who's the pretty lady?" Bullfrog ask.

"This is Adam and I's good friend, Clare. Her and Eli went on a date and this happened," Jake said.

"She'll be staying her tonight. She doesn't want her daughter to see her this way."

"Daughter?" Bullfrog asked, questionably.

"It's a story we don't have time to explain. Jake and I really need to go home. I have a family and work to attend to and well, Jake has work."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked defensively.

"Nothing Jake, all I'm saying is you have work to get to."

"You couldn't have said that you just have work to get to? Why do you have to bring up my loneliness?!" Jake yelled.

"I-I didn't mean it that way, Jake. I'm sorry, okay. Can we just-"

"I'll be lonely forever, won't I?" Jake asked.

"N-No, you'll find some one Jakey pooh," Clare finally spoke.

Eli just stood there, dozing off. The last thing he heard was Bullfrog saying, "Let's get these two drunken kids to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my amazing people! You are are so wonderful. Thank you so much for the reviews! I smile every time I see them. You all are truly amazing! So, I am more than upset that my baby (Clare) might have cancer. NO! Don't give me EClare sex then turn around and say my precious Clare might have cancer. NOOO! :(**

**I can't wait until July and her hair cut is ****_flawless_****! I just love her! Okay, enjoy now!**

***Don't own Degrassi***

* * *

**CLARE:**

She woke up and instantly realized she wasn't at her parents. Clare tried to sit up, but she was getting weighed down. She looked over and saw someone's arm was draped on hers. Then it had hit her, she and Eli went on a date last night. She had too much to drink and she had come back to his place. She looked down at herself and sighed in relief, seeing that she still had clothes on. She tried to carefully remove Eli's arm away from her, but he held her turned around and faced Clare, though his eyes was still closed. He looked so cute and so peaceful. He had a bed head and a sleepy smile plastered on his face.

"Don't go," he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"I have to get home to Vanessa and I have to call in to see if I can work today," she said quietly.

"I can give you some money, Clare. Please, just let me help."

"Eli I-"

"You know enough about me and I think you should let me help. I can give you enough money to pay off your rent, fix up the apartment, and to buy you a lot of food."

Clare smiled, not knowing if she could take the offer. She didn't want Eli to give her all that money, knowing she couldn't pay him back. She chewed on her lip, thinking.

"I can't take all that money from you, Eli. I couldn't even pay you back."

"Clare, you don't have to pay me back. I only want two things from you."

"And that is?"

Eli smirked and said, "For you to email me a story that you written. The second one if for you and Vanessa to come to New York and visit me sometimes."

"Deal," Clare said, smiling.

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare and smiled. She decided to not fight it any more and stayed in bed with Eli. He was so kind to her even though they only knew each other for two days. Getting to know Eli last night made Clare feel a little close to him. She snuggled closer to Eli and let her mind wander. She couldn't get used to this or get attached to him. His life was in New York while hers was here. Their worlds were different and she didn't want it to clash.

Right now, she had to enjoy what was happening now. She didn't want to let her over thinking get in the way of what she was so comfortable with. She closed her eyes and felt Eli hold her tighter. The only noise filling the room was their breathing. Soon after, Clare fell into a deep sleep.

**ELI:**

He woke up for the second time and saw that Clare was sleep. He smiled and carefully slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake her. He grabbed his phone from the night stand and saw that it was four o'clock in the afternoon. He also saw that it had a lot of missed calls and text messages from Adam, Jake, and Margret. He decided he would call them later.

Eli went to the bathroom then headed down the steps to his parents. CeCe was in the kitchen cooking while Bullfrog was stretched out on the couch, watching TV. Eli smiled, missing waking up to this.

"Oh good," CeCe said, noticing him, "You're finally up. Did you two sleep well?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes and she's still sleep."

"She's very cute, Eli. You should definitely keep her in your life."

"Mom-"

"I'm serious, Eli. I want grandchildren soon. Bullfrog and I aren't getting any younger. I expect a marriage and grandchildren popping soon. Understood?"

Eli nodded his head, not wanting to argue. There was a couple of knocks at the door. CeCe looked at Eli, wanting him to get the door. Eli sighed and walked to the door, seeing Adam and Jake standing there with a grin on their face.

"You didn't answer our calls," Jake said.

"Or our messages," Adam added.

Eli scratched the back of his head, knowing what was about to happen. Jake and Adam were about to load him with questions. The first one being did they have sex.

"Did y'all have sex?" Jake asked.

Yup, he knew it. Of course Jake would ask that.

"No, we didn't. We only cuddled and slept," Eli answered.

"So, do you like her? Cause I think she really likes you." Adam said.

"_Think_?! She does like Eli, or else she would've turned him down like she did me," Jake said bitterly.

"Aw, Jake, you're not still stuck on that. Would you want me to tell your new women that you're still hung over on Clare?" Adam joked.

"New women? Who's the lucky lady, Jake?" Eli asked.

"Oh it's just this girl who moved in yesterday," he said, blushing.

"Her name is Katie," Adam said.

Eli and Adam began teasing Jake, seeing him smile and blush as they talked about Katie. Eli really did miss this and in a few more days, he'll be on his way back home. He would leave everything behind for a while, putting his work first.

Eli didn't want to leave. Coming back home made him realize how much he missed it here. It made him realized he was missing out on a lot of fun. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw his secretary calling him.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you need to come back," she said.

"Why? Is everything okay at the office?" Eli asked, panicking.

"Mr. Johnson called. He changed the deadline of the book, again. He wants it by tomorrow."

"I haven't even finished the book. I-I'll start packing and I'll write while I'm on the train. If I don't make it there in time, stall. Okay?"

"Okay, bye."

**CLARE:**

After eating a nice meal CeCe prepared for them, Eli dropped Clare off at home. His trip was cut short, because he had an important meeting tomorrow. Clare was a little upset, because her fun was ending. Before getting out of the car, Eli handed her an envelope. Clare stared at him questionably.

"This is twenty gran, Clare. This money is for you to buy a new house and new furniture. And this," Eli said pulling out another envelope, "is five gran. This is to pay off your landlord."

"Eli, the rent is this much. This is too much I couldn't possibly-"

"Clare, take the money and stop arguing. Next time I see you, I expect to see you in a house. Okay? No more living in that apartment."

"Eli, thank you so much," Clare said hugging him tightly.

Eli hugged her back and they slowly pulled apart, looking each other in the eyes. Their faces were inches apart. Clare leaned in and pecked Eli on the lips before getting out of the car. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the porch. She was happy. Eli had given her money to get a new house plus new furniture. He had also given her five extra gran.

She turned around and saw Eli smiling at her. She waved at him and made her way into the house. Vanessa ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, I missed you! Where were you?" she asked.

"Sorry, I didn't call, Nessie. Mommy was a little busy."

"Ness, let me talk to your mommy. Okay?" Helen said, walking towards them.

Vanessa nodded her head and ran upstairs.

"Clare, you had us worried sick!" she scowled.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"You should have called."

"Mom, I am 24 years old! I don't need you to check up on me all the time."

"You may be 24, but as long as I live you will be my little girl. I have to check up on you, especially since you have a child!"

Clare sighed let her head hang low.

"Look, Clare, I just worry about you."

"I know, mom. You won't have to worry any longer. Eli gave me money to buy a new house and to pay off Ernie. I'm going to go out and look for another job. I'll see what I can do."

"Clare, you shouldn't take money from someone you barely know."

"Mom, I am struggling! What more can I do?! Vanessa and I are close to being kicked out! Soon we won't have a home. Eli is looking out for us. He cares."

"You don't know him Clare!" Helen argued.

"Vanessa, get your things," Clare yelled, her eyes meeting Helen's, "We're going home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Did ya miss me? You guys are seriously AMAZING and I am super glad you like the story. How do you all feel about Eli giving Clare money? How do you feel about Clare standing up to Helen? I'm really glad it's July, because Degrassi is coming on soon! Eeeekk! I can't wait! Aren't you excited? Okay, no more rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

**ELI:**

He missed her already. It's been a week already and he painfully missed the blue-eyed beauty. There was something about her that made him feel a special way, though he only knew her for a few days. Since he's been home from New York, he's been working nonstop, but he always had time for Clare. The two were always on the phone or on Skype. They couldn't get enough of each other.

The door to his office opened. In coming the perky Imogen Moreno; his best friend. Her long, brown hair flowed down her back. She gave him a warm smile and closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going back home? I was looking for you!" she scowled.

"Sorry, Immy. I'm kind of busy now, do you need anything?"

"Yes! I want you to tell me how it went back home! You look like you need a break, so we'll discuss it over lunch. My treat."

"Imogen, I-"

"No protesting, Goldsworthy. Get up and let's go."

Eli groaned and mumbled a fine. Before getting up, he saved his document, locked his computer, and walked out the office with Imogen.

The streets of New York were always busy. It was one of the things Eli didn't like. Him and Imogen walked down the crowded streets and made their way to a little coffee shop. They walked in and both ordered their usual: a ham and cheese with water for Eli and a salad with a diet Pepsi for Imogen.

After getting their food, they found an empty table and took a seat.

"Now, tell me how was it going back home?" she asked, drizzling some ranch on her salad.

"It was surprisingly wonderful. I chilled with my best buds, spent time with my family, and met a girl."

Imogen gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes went wide and she let a little squeal escape from her mouth.

"A _girl_. Elijah Goldsworthy met a girl! Tell me about her!"

"Her name is Clare. Imogen, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. She has the most beautiful, soft blue eyes. Her smile makes you want to melt. Her laugh is so pure. Oh, and her daughter-"

"She has a daughter? Elijah, you're messing with a women who has someone?"

"No, Imogen. She has a daughter, but the father isn't in the picture. He dumped her as soon as he found out she was pregnant."

"Poor thing. He's such an asshole!"

"Yes and that asshole just so happens to be K.C. Guthrie."

"K.C. Guthrie!?" Imogen asked, choking on her salad.

"Yes, that asshole left her struggling while he went on to pursue his dreams as a basketball player."

"Gosh, I hate that man."

"Yeah, me too. He left the girl so heartbroken that she hasn't went with another guy since."

"K.C. tends to have that effect. Thank goodness Fiones found me at my worst and helped me on my feet. I love that women."

"Imogen, what exactly is love like? How does it feel to love?"

Imogen cocked her head to the side and arched her eyebrow, giving Eli a questionable look. She put down her fork and scratched her head, searching for the right words.

"Eli, love is a wonderful feeling. It makes you feel ... _alive_. Love is part of the reason you wake up in the morning and smile. Love, it can make you feel like a completely different person. It can make you do silly things. Yes, love is complicated and it comes with a little bumps and bruises, but it's worth it. Trust me, Eli. Why are you asking?"

Eli sighed and paused. Why was he asking? Well, it was because he has never been in love. He wanted to know what people's perspective of love was.

"I just wanted to know, Imogen. You know I never been in love, so, I was curious."

"Hmm," Imogen said, leaning back and folding her arms.

**CLARE:**

She loved talking to Eli. Ever since he went back to NY, the two has talked constantly. She told him about the house that she even bought.

The house was a nice, modern house with three bedrooms. There was a nice kitchen and two bathrooms. One of the bathroom were upstairs and the other was in the basement. It took Clare all week to furnish the house and paint it the way she wanted it. The bathroom was a soft blue, the kitchen stayed white, her room was royal purple, Vanessa's room was cotton candy pink, and leftover room was a light gray. She painted the living room a dark red to go along with the furniture and carpet. She was glad that she was finally done.

Today was a beautiful Saturday. She had the weekends off. She called Eli, but he hasn't answered. She assumed that Eli was busy. After calling him for a second time, she decided to call it a quits and decided to watch TV with Vanessa.

Vanessa cuddled with her mother, watching Spongebob.

"Mommy, I'm glad that we moved in this new house. I didn't like the other place."

"Me either, baby."

The doorbell rang. Clare sighed and got up off the couch, wondering who could be at the door. Adam and Jake were standing there, grinning. Both of them were holding a gift in their hand. Clare greeted them with a welcoming smile and moved aside for them to come in.

They walked in the house and stared at it in awe. They were very amazed at the house.

"This house is amazing, Clare! I love it," Jake said.

"Yeah, it's nice. We got house-warming gifts," Adam said, handing Clare his gift.

Clare took the gift with no hesitation and opened it. It was a nice blender. Clare loved the gift, since she had forgotten to get one. She thanked Adam and gave him a hug. Next, Jake gave her his gift. She opened it and it was a big poster size collage of Jake. They were all Jake.

Clare and Adam both gave Jake the same look. Jake just stood there, looking innocent.

"Really, dude? I thought we agreed to give her something she'll like," Adam said.

"Clare does like it. Right, Clare?" Jake asked.

"Well," Clare started, "This gift is ... definitely something. Thank you, Jake."

"Aren't you going to hang it up on your wall?" Jake asked.

"Jake I-"

"Please, Clare. I worked so hard on it."

Clare sighed and grabbed some tape to tape the picture on the wall. Adam and Jake stayed for a couple of hours. Clare decided to cook the four of them dinner before Jake and Adam disappeared.

Clare's phone began to ring. She quickly took it out her pocket and saw that Eli was calling. She was grinning ear to ear before answering her phone.

"Hi, Eli," she answered.

"Hey, Clare. Sorry I haven't been answering your calls. I've been very busy."

"It's fine, Eli. I have great news!"

"I miss you, Clare."

Clare's breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. Though it wasn't the first time Eli has said it to her, it still gave her a fuzzy feeling. She actually liked when he told her that.

"I-I miss you, too."

"Good. I want you and Nessie to come to New York."

"When?"

"Next week?"

"Eli, I have work."

"So, can't you take off for a week. Please, Clare?"

"I'll see what I can do, Eli."

"Good, I'll have the tickets mailed to you tomorrow."

With that being said, Eli hung up. Clare stared at her phone before shoving it in her pocket. She waked in the living room and saw Vanessa playing with her Barbies. She walked back out of the living room, not wanting to disturb her. Eli wanted her and Nessie to come to New York. He wanted them to spend a whole week down there.

Clare wondered what was going to happen with her and Eli. Were they going to keep this a friendship or were they going to get together. She had to admit, she was starting to like Eli. His sarcastic comments and his to die for smirk made her like him more each day. She loved how he was so full of surprises. She was afraid, though. What if she wanted to take it to the next level and Eli didn't? He hadn't been in a relationship and probably didn't want to. Clare swallowed the lump in the throat she was feeling and sighed. She had a lot of thinking to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY DEGRASSI THURDAY**

**Are you ready for chapter 7?! Clare and Vanessa is going to New York to see Eli. I wonder how this will turn out. **

* * *

**CLARE:**

She finally done packing both of their clothes. They were going to spend a whole week in New York with Eli. He told them he had enough room for the both of them, considering he was a famous author. Clare made sure the tickets were in her purse before they headed out the door. She hailed down a cab and they rode down to the train station.

"Mommy, I'm so excited!" Vanessa exclaimed, "Will Eli be there to get us?"

"Yes honey," Clare said.

They got on the train and began their ride to New York. Nessie was talking the entire time, bouncing around in her seat. She was so excited to go New York. Clare was excited, too. She was excited to see Eli. She had missed him, a lot.

**ELI:**

When they stepped off the train, Eli's heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful. Eli ran over towards her and a smile immediately formed across her face. She dropped her bags and flung her arms around Eli. Eli picked her up and spun her around. He then placed her down and done the same with Vanessa.

"Aw, you three are such a cute family," an elderly woman said.

"Thank you, but-"

"Thank you ma'am," Eli interrupted.

Eli grabbed their bags and led them to his car. They got in and drove to his house. Both Clare's and Vanessa's mouth hung open as they stared at the large house in front of them. Eli chuckled, loving their facial expression. He turned off the car and grabbed their luggage's.

"Follow me," he said.

Vanessa and Clare trailed behind Eli. This house was absolutely amazing. The decor was wonderful and the size was very huge. Clare quickly closed her mouth. Eli gave them a tour of his house. He had a cook, a maid, and so much more.

Once they finished the tour, Eli showed the two their room. When they showed Vanessa's hers first, she squealed. It was a pink room with a princess theme. She ran in the room and flopped on the bed.

"I'm guessing she likes it. after I made y'all arrangements, I called in a few people to turn this room into a princess themed room."

"Eli, you are truly amazing," Clare breathed.

"How about the three of us take a little walk later on. I want y'all to see the beauty of New York."

"Sure, let me just go freshen up," Clare said.

"Wait, let me show you to your room," Eli said.

He took Clare's hand and showed her to her room. The walls and carpet were a light purple. It had a relaxing tone to it. Her bed was a queen size bed and the covers were purple. In one corner was a bookshelf, filled with tons of books. In the other corner was her dresser. She had a flat screen on one side of the room with a purple couch in front of it. She turned around and stared at Eli in awe. He had truly outdone himself.

"Thank you, so much, Eli!"

"It was no problem, Clare. These rooms are specifically for you and Nessie when y'all come visit. Now, go freshen up so we can leave."

**CLARE:**

He was so amazing! Everything felt so unreal. He was treating her and Nessie like a princess. They walked through the busy streets of New York, oohing and ahhing at everything they seen. He took them for a little walk in the park, treated them to lunch, and took them to see a movie. Now, they were at the mall, shopping.

Eli told Clare to pick out a dress, but never said why. He told Nessie she could go crazy and pick anything she wanted. Though Clare protested, no one listened. Groaning, Clare picked out the first dress she laid eyes on.

It was a long, red dress. It had a V neckline shape that dipped down. The dress was gorgeous. She took the dress to Eli and he approved of it.

After shopping for what seemed hours, Eli drove the two back home.

"Clare, I want us to go to dinner tonight."

"Okay, what do you have in mind for the three of us?"

"No, Clare. Just you and me."

"Eli, I can't leave Nessie by herself."

"Clare, my maid is here. She is a very wonderful person. I guarantee you she is very good with kids. She's very trustworthy, too. Nessie will love her."

Clare was a little hesitant at first. She didn't want to leave Nessie alone with a stranger, but if Eli said she could be trusted then why not give it a try. Clare gave in, earning a cheeky smile from Eli.

"When is dinner?" she finally asked.

/.../

She stood in the mirror, staring at her appearance. The dress looked a lot better when she was in it. She was a little nervous about tonight, because she was going to ask Eli where did they stand. Were they going to end up a couple, or were they going to remain friends? She honestly hoped they'd become a couple. She was really starting to like Eli.

Clare sighed and opened the door to her room. She waltzed down the steps, looking at Eli standing there with a bouquet of roses. He was wearing a white button up, black blazer, black slacks, and a red tie to match her dress. Clare smiled and hurriedly walked down the steps, almost tripping along the way.

"Careful there, beautiful. I don't want you to hurt yourself before the date begins."

Clare blushed. She walked over to Vanessa and gave her a long, tight hug. She kissed her on the cheek and told her she'd see her in the morning. As they were exiting the house, Clare gave Vanessa one final look... feeling a little regret for leaving her behind.

"Come on, Clare, she'll be alright," Eli said, pulling her out the door.

**ELI:**

The restaurant was nice and quiet. A chandelier hung from the middle of the restaurant and it lit up beautifully. One each table was a candle in the middle. In the corner of the restaurant was a lady playing the cello and near the lady was an ice sculpture of a swan.

The waiter came to their table to take their order. Clare ordered a steak with a salad and red wine to drink. Eli ordered the same.

"So, Clare, are you enjoying dinner?" he asked.

"This place is so beautiful and expensive," she commented.

"Don't worry about the prices - I got it covered. Just enjoy, okay?"

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, their food and drink was set in front of them. They dug in and ate in a comfortable silence. After eating, they ordered a chocolate mousse for they finished off their meal, Eli paid for their bill and they left the restaurant. He took her to a little park where they could walk around and talk.

"Eli, I have something I want to ask you," Clare said.

"What is it?"

"What is going on between us? I-I like you, Eli and I haven't liked anyone like this since K.C. So, I-"

"Clare, I like you too. The whole point of this date was to ask you to be my girlfriend. I know we haven't known each other that long, but Clare I like you a lot. I want to get to know more of you. So, will you, Clare Edwards, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Clare squealed.

She jumped into Eli's arms and placed a kiss on his lips. The two broke apart only to stare into each others eyes for a split second before they locked lips again. The kiss was slow and passionate. Clare parted her lips, letting Eli's tongue slip in and wrestle with her tongue. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her fingers making their way to his silky hair.

"Clare, is that you?"

Eli and Clare broke apart to see one person they never thought they'd see again. He ran up towards the couple and knitted his eyebrows together.

"That is you! It's been so long and Eli... nice to see you again," K.C. said.

Eli stared at Clare to see the color had drained from her skin and the horror in her face. This was real. K.C. Guthrie was standing in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! **

**K.C. found Clare and Eli. How do you think that'll turn out?**

**I appreciate the reviews, I really do. I am super glad that the ones who are reading and reviewing the story are enjoying this. If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me people. I have no problem with that. Okay? Enjoy.**

**I'm working on How to Love, but I have a HUGE writers block. Not sure when I'll post it. **

* * *

**CLARE:**

K.C. was standing right in front of her. Memories of her high school came flashing right before her eyes. She remembers all the promises K.C. has ever made her. Part of Clare was happy to see K.C. though he left her in the past. The other part of Clare was mad because he had dumped her when she needed him the most. He went on to live his dream without her and Vanessa.

Clare swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Her sweaty hands grabbed Eli's and she looked over at him to see he was pissed. His jaw was clenched and his hand was sort of squeezing hers tightly. Clare winced and Eli immediately loosened his grip, not bothering to take his eye off K.C.

"So, Eli, how do you and Clare know each other?" K.C. asked.

"None of your business," Eli spat.

"Okay," K.C. said slowly, "How's Imogen?"

"Why do you care? You left her heartbroken and decided to disappear," Eli said coldly.

"Clare, how have you been? It's been years since we've seen each other," K.C. said, pretending as if nothing ever happened between them.

"Things have been _wonderful_, K.C. After my boyfriend dumped me in high school while I was pregnant with _our_ child, I had to sacrifice my dreams to take care of her! I have to work as a waitress at The Dot and used to live in a crummy apartment, scraping every single penny I had to provide for the two of us! How is your life, K.C.?! Are you living the dream you always wanted?!"

K.C. stood there, his mouth hanging open. He blinked twice and shook his head, flipping his bangs out of his face. He placed his hands in his pockets and gave Clare a sad look. Clare closed her eyes, hoping she was just imagining this. When she slowly opened her eyes, K.C. was standing there and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Clare, I never meant to hurt you. I admit, I was foolish then. I only thought of my self. When you told me you were pregnant, Clare, I was scared. I didn't want to end up being a teen father. I wasn't prepared."

"And you think I was K.C.?! I was scared to death! My mother kept putting the idea of getting an abortion in my head, but I didn't! I had to go through months of pain and hours of fucking labor, K.C.! I wasn't ready, either! I wasn't ready to lose everything I-I worked so hard for!"

"Clare, I am so sorry. I didn't know at the time. I regretted it ever since. I've thought about coming back home to find you and see if you kept our child."

"Our child?! No, K.C. After not being around for six years, you don't get to call her our child. She is _my_ child and I'll be damned if you tell me otherwise."

K.C. gulped and said, "Well, I want to make up those six years, Clare. C-Can you let me see her, please?"

"No, I won't let you see her! She is doing fine without you and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want her to get used to you and you just disappear like you did me! I won't have my daughter heartbroken, K.C."

"Come on, Clare. Let's go," Eli said, pulling Clare gently.

Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's waist and the two walked away from K.C. While walking away, Clare looked back to see K.C. had a tear slide down his face. He wiped it away and locked eyes with Clare. Clare broke the contact and looked away, not looking back again.

**ELI:**

The two of them were silent for the ride back to Eli's house. When they got in the house, Eli looked over at Clare. He watched her take off her heels and hold them tightly in her hand.

"I'm going to check on Nessie then I'm going to bed. Night, Eli," Clare mumbled, brushing past him.

Eli wanted to call out to her, but decided to leave her alone. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He decided to head upstairs and get ready for bed. He slowly walked up the steps and walked past Nessie's room. He heard talking and decided to walk back and listen.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Nessie asked in a groggy voice.

He heard Clare sniffle and say, "Nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep."

"Mommy, you're crying," Nessie said.

"I'll be alright, honey. Go back to sleep, please," Clare pleaded.

"Mommy, sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Sure, honey."

Eli slowly walked away and went to his room. He closed the door and removed his tux. He went towards his dresser, opened a drawer, and grabbed his night-clothes. He put on his T-Shirt and a pair of shorts. He then turned off his light and laid down in his bed, wrapping his covers tightly around him. His eyes grew heavy and soon his was into a peaceful sleep.

**CLARE:**

It was 3;30 a.m. and Clare couldn't sleep. She laid wide awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to Vanessa's heavy snores. Her mind kept drifting to K.C. He wanted to see Vanessa and she didn't know if she should let him. She didn't want Nessie to get too attached to K.C. then he left when things were going fine. She refused for K.C. to leave her poor Nessie heartbroken. She was looking out for her daughter. Or was she being selfish?

Clare carefully climbed out of bed and decided to go for a late night snack. She crept into the kitchen and tiptoed towards the refrigerator. She slowly opened it and began to rummage through it, searching for something to eat.

Clare stumbled across lunch meat and decided to make a sandwich. She took out turkey, ham, roast beef, salami, cheese, and mayo for her sandwich. She placed all the items on the counter and reached for some bread. While she was making her sandwich, she heard footsteps. Her head shot up and she looked to see Eli making his way down the steps.

Clare gave Eli a warm smile as he made his way over to her. He had an adorable bed head and a sleepy look. Clare walked over towards him and wrapped her arms around Eli.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," Clare answered truthfully, "So I decided to make a sandwich. Want one?"

"Sure."

Clare went back to the refrigerator and got everything to make a sandwich. She made Eli a sandwich and the two walked into the dining room and sat at the table.

"What's on your mind?" Eli asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"K.C. I keep wondering if I should let Nessie meet him."

"Does Nessie ask about him?"

"She used to until I told her to stop talking about it. Ever since she hasn't asked. I feel really bad that she doesn't even know who her father is. I'm not sure if she's ready to see him."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't let them meet. K.C. doesn't deserve neither of y'all time. He had his chance and he blew it," Eli said, growling.

Clare took a bite of her sandwich and sighed. What was she going to do? She wanted to let Nessie meet K.C., but then again she didn't.

"What do you want to do?" Eli finally asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Come on, let's to sleep. It's been a long day for the both of us," Eli said, finishing off his sandwich.

Clare stood up and followed Eli upstairs. When they walked in the hallway, Eli stopped. Clare turned around and gave him puzzled look.

"Come here," he said softly.

Clare slowly walked over towards Eli. Eli placed his hand on Clare's lower back, bringing her closer. He wiped a few strands of her hair out of her face, a smirk spreading across his face. Their faces were just inches away from each other. Eli's green eyes were staring at Clare's lips.

"May I kiss you?" he whispered.

Clare nodded her head. Eli titled Clare's head up and softly put his lips on hers. Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's neck as Eli tightened the grip on her waist. The kiss deepened and their lips began to move in sync. Eli licked Clare's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Clare slightly parted her mouth and Eli's tongue darted in. Their tongues wrestled for a few before Clare broke the kiss. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were red. Eli smirked, once again, and pecked Clare's lips.

"Good night, beautiful. See you in the morning," he said walking into his room.

"N-Night, Eli."

Clare walked back into Nessie's room and carefully slipped in the bed, not trying to wake her up. Once again, she stared at the ceiling, her mind drifting to K.C. Why did he pop up now? Why couldn't he do it years ago when her and Nessie really needed him?! Clare made up her mind. She refused for K.C. to see her daughter. He wasn't allowed to come anywhere near Vanessa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I thought I updated this story, but I guess I was wrong. Um, so... Here's chapter 9.**

**What do you think about K.C. and Clare? Do you think Clare should let K.C. meet Vanessa? What is Clare up to in this chapter? Hmm, you're just going to have to find out. **

* * *

**ELI:**

"Good morning Clare and Nessie," Eli says as the two walks down the steps.

"Good morning, Eli," the two says in unison.

"Breakfast is almost ready. My butler, Walter, is making a big breakfast."

"You have a butler?!" Clare shrieked.

"Yeah, I gave him yesterday off. That's why you never seen him. Anyways, come sit."

Vanessa and Clare took a seat at the table. He smirked and looked at the resemblance between the two. Nessie had some features where it reminded Eli of Clare. Other features reminded him of K.C. He let out a heavy sigh. Out of everyone in the world, K.C. was the one to get her pregnant. That same K.C. came here a couple of years ago just to mess everything up and break Imogen's heart.

Walter walked into the living room, rolling a cart of food along the way. He sat a plate in front of Eli, Clare, and Vanessa. Then, he placed trays of food on the table. He gave each of them their silverware and offered them something to drink.

"I'll have orange juice and Nessie will have milk," Clare said sweetly.

"And you, Mr. Goldsworthy?" Walter asked.

"I'll have coffee. I need to stay awake today. Thank you Walter."

Walter nodded his head and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You need to stay awake for what?"

"Unfortunately, I can't take a week off work. Things are going wrong with my corporation. People are quitting left and right. I- I need more writers, more people to pitch ideas, just... more people. Wait, didn't you say you write?"

"Oh, Eli, I couldn't-"

"Clare, come on. You can get rid of that crappy job and come work here. You and Nessie can live here. It'll be fun, won't it Nessie?"

Nessie nodded her head, stuffing pancakes in her mouth. Clare scolded Nessie before turning her attention back to Eli.

"No, Eli. I cannot leave my life in Toronto behind. I love it there. I have family and friends there."

"Clare, I have family and friends there, too, but I had to follow my dreams. I'm sure you want to do the same."

Clare kept quiet. Walter walked in with their beverages and handed it to them. Each one of them gave him a "thank you" before he went back into the kitchen. Clare looked up at Eli and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Let me think about it. Okay?"

/.../

After breakfast, Eli left leaving Clare and Nessie alone. Clare was walking around the house, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't want the two of them caged knowing they were in New York. It was many places they could explore.

Clare walked down the steps, looking around for Walter. She searched the kitchen, the living room, and the dining room. She sighed when she couldn't find him. She turned around and gasped. Walter was standing there with a blank expression. She grabbed her chest and let out a chuckle.

"Walter, I was just looking for you," she said to the old man.

"I had a feeling, Ms..."

"Edwards," Clare finished.

"Ms. Edwards, do you need anything?"

"Yes, how is life in New York? Is it worth leaving your family behind for?"

"Ah, Ms. Edwards New York is beautiful and if it's your dream that you're chasing or a certain _someone_, then it's worth it."

Clare sighed and nodded her head. Eli was offering her one of the biggest opportunities here. He was asking for her and Nessie to come down to New York to stay with him. After Clare just paid for the marvelous house he had given her the money for, he was up and asking her to come here. What was she going to do with the house? Summer was slipping farther away and Clare needed to come up with something quick. She needed to register her daughter in a school if she was going to come here. Was this the best idea for her and Nessie?

"Ms. Edwards, Elijah is a magnificent person. I've never seen him like this."

"Like what, Walter?"

"So happy. Elijah hasn't been this happy since his first year he made a hit selling movie and book the same year. You and that joyful child is making him happy. You're making him see life in a different perspective. Now, I'm not trying to put this in your head so you can say yes, but I want you to make a wise decision Ms. Edwards."

"Thank you, Walter."

Walter bowed and walked away, leaving Clare standing there alone. She walked out of the dining room and went upstairs to get Nessie. She couldn't sit in the house all day, so she decided they were going to go for a little walk.

"Nessie, want to go for a walk in the park?" Clare asked, peaking in Nessie's room.

"Yes! I want to get on the swings," Nessie cheered.

"Come on, baby," Clare said.

Nessie stood up and ran towards Clare. She intertwined her hands in her mother's and the walked down the steps.

"Walter, we're going for a walk," Clare called out.

Walter appeared from the shadows and handed Clare a key with a sheet of paper.

"Here's an extra key and the house number. If you get lost, Ms. Edwards, give me a call."

Clare nodded her head and thanked Walter. Her and Nessie left the house. Clare suddenly remembered that it was a park nearby here. As they began walking, Nessie was asking Clare a lot of questions. She wanted to stay in New York with Eli. Honestly, Clare did too. She just didn't know if it was good at the moment, especially with K.C. by.

They walked in the park and Nessie let go of her mother's hand to go on the swing. Clare walked behind her and gently pushed her. Nessie's giggles filled the park and Clare smiled warmly. Clare stopped pushing Nessie and she walked in front so she could see her. She stood a few feet away from Nessie so she wouldn't kick her in the face.

"Mommy, I'm swinging by myself!" Nessie cried out.

"I see, baby! You're doing a wonderful job!"

"She's so beautiful," a voice said from behind.

Clare turned around and gasped. K.C. was standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Clare turned back around and walked over towards Nessie.

"Honey, get off the swing. We're leaving, now."

"Aw, mom, but-"

"Now, Nessie!" Clare barked.

Clare stopped the swing and Nessie jumped off. Clare grabbed her daughter's hand and they began to walk away. K.C. followed behind Clare and grabbed her arm. Clare turned around and snatched her arm away from him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she spat.

"Clare, I have every right to see her."

"Get away from me, K.C."

K.C. stood in front of his daughter and crouched down. He took her hand and looked up at her.

"Hello, darling, I'm your father," he said.

"No!" Clare hollered, "Let's go, Nessie."

Nessie began to cry as Clare pulled her away. Clare turned her head and yelled out, "Don't ever come near us again!"


End file.
